Heartbeat
by pinkprimrose
Summary: Her heartbeat draws him nearer and nearer, shaking him with waves of pain. He can't stay away long enough to fall for her...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha. Please review! Also, I'm newish and I was hoping to find a editing buddy to share ideas with. If anyone is looking for someone, and you aren't a total creeper, please either PM me or mention something in a review. Although be warned, I'm very blunt and a total grammar nazi. Anyways enjoy!:)

**

* * *

**

THUMP THUMP THUMP…

Nina Higurashi's heart beat faster and faster as she lay there in the cold hospital's birthing chair. She thought about how things had turned out over the past few years , trying to ease her pain. She had married a wonderful man Sasichi, bought a house and a cat Buyo, and were now having their first child. Sure ,she was married early, and at 22 probably too old to have a child; but she was happy with the way her life had turned out so far. They had met as children and dreamed of one day getting married and starting a family; this was that day. She had to get through the pain.

"Push!" the doctor ordered as Nina gave one last push, her darling baby was almost here if she could just hold out a little longer. She wanted that perfect family so badly, it kept her up at night, planning what kind of mother she wanted to be; keeping in mind that she would do anything her children needed of her. She personally wanted two children, a boy and a girl, so was excited to see her child finally come into the world. With Sasichi they had already picked out names for a boy or a girl, if it were to be a girl, they would name her Kagome. If the baby were to be a boy, he would be Souta. Now which one would it be?

After that last push, she suddenly heard her child cry out. Nina looked into her husband's eyes to see the infinite love staring at her and their new child. She then looked at the doctor, who lifted the child up and handed them to the waiting nurses. She was growing very tired now, and was dozing off as she watched the nurses clean her baby. She wanted to hold her child now, and hated waiting.

Finally, the baby was handed into her trembling arms. Nina looked down at the child wrapped in a little pink blanket, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Tears ran down her face as she smiled and looked back up to her perfect husband who had locked his eyes on her.

"Kagome…"

* * *

THUMP THUMP THUMP…

Five year old Inuyasha Taishou felt his heart pound in his chest. He was outside playing catch with his father on a cool crisp September day. There was a brisk chill to the air and in his cargo shorts and polo shirt, he was getting cold. He shivered as the wind blew by, freezing him to the core.

Suddenly, his heart pounded faster and faster, bringing pain with every pump. Every pound the pain got worse. He squinted at the pain and fell to his knees, he couldn't think, the pain was too severe. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything. He tried to call out to his father, opening his mouth and looking up to his father's worried face; nothing came out. His heart was on fire and out of control, the world was spinning around him and he couldn't stop it. He gave out a cry and fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

Izayoi Taishou walked down the blank halls of the hospital with a frown on her face. Her five year old son had a heart attack, and he was so young! Thankfully her and her husband Inu No had gotten him to a hospital in good timing, and her little boy was still alive; it was truly a gift from the gods. Luckily, her little boy was here and back to his normal self. He had fetched her off to go get him ice cream. As she passed the nursery she couldn't help but look in and remember the day she had Inuyasha. She looked around at all of the babies but only one stood out to her; a small raven haired little girl. Her makeshift cradle read Kagome Higurashi; she was going to be special one day.

* * *

I know its short, but this is just setting everything up pinky promise:) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided I might as well upload two chapters since they are short. Please review I want to know what you all think! :)_

* * *

"Kagome darling don't stray too far!" Nina shouted to her five year old daughter in the backyard as she tended to her garden. She looked up to the sky and wiped the cold dripping sweat from her forehead with the side of her arm, it was absolutely beautiful out. It was a blazing hot summer day in mid July, the kind of day you had to spend at the pool because it was simply too hot even inside the house. Her husband was at work while she stayed home to tend to the garden and Kagome.

She looked down at her still flat stomach; she and Sasichi had found out yesterday that they were pregnant once again. She hoped this one would be a boy, Kagome had told her how she wanted a baby brother repeatedly. It was good, Kagome needed someone to play with and their family would finally be complete.

She dug back to work in the garden, pulling weeds and planting rose bushes. She could hear her daughter singing and clapping her hands in the background, mixed with the city sounds of Tokyo. Sasichi had found them an apartment in the middle of the city that had a small garden in the backyard along with a trail that led out to the streets. Years ago, someone had put up a fence to keep their dogs from getting out but ended up making the small apartment building quite a cozy home.

The fence however was getting old, with peeling paint and broken latches. Meanwhile, Kagome was only getting smarter with age.

Unnoticed by her mother, she opened the gate and headed out onto the trail. Her light blue summer dress was blowing in the wind and caught on to a tree branch; ripping the soft fabric. Ignoring this, she continued running along the path and soon found herself in the middle of the street.

* * *

Ten year old Inuyasha Taishou was walking home from summer school when he felt it.

THUMP THUMP THUMP…

His growing heart started to race, he was more than flustered. He had grown up a bit, was taller, stronger, and could keep control. He had grown enough to know that this was not normal; his heart shouldn't beat like this. He stopped to breathe for a second and try to calm down. 'In and out…' he repeated to himself, 'in and out'.

Once it was controlled more he looked up and out into the street, there was a little raven haired girl with big brown eyes standing there in her blue summer dress. She was an angel, Inuyasha convinced himself; absolutely perfect.

There was also a slick black car speeding down the street heading towards the girl, and she was completely oblivious. He looked out into the street, no one had noticed, no one was helping! His angel was going to be hit if someone didn't do something!

He couldn't help himself as he ran into the street and pushed her aside onto the sidewalk. One look up and the black car slammed into him at full force, tearing apart his body on the inside. He could feel his bones breaking and the bruises forming all across his body. Blood oozed out of his wounds and the world began to grow dark all around him.

The black car sped off, and people all along the street crowded around to see if he was okay. All he could listen to though were the cries of the girl he saved.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a hospital bed for the second time in his life, the first time was worse enough what could he have done to be here again? He looked around his room and found his parents sitting there waiting for him to wake up, his mother asleep and his father watching something on the television. He looked around further and found the girl he saw in the street earlier, still in her torn blue dress asleep in a chair. Oh yeah, that's what he did.

The memories of the car crash hit him as he tried to move, his chest hurt and he noticed the red cast on his right arm. When his father noticed him awake he told him what happened. He had two broken ribs and a broken right arm, although thanks to his youkai blood, his ribs were almost healed and he only needed the cast for a week. They then both looked over at the little girl in the corner fast asleep.

"She was really worried about you Inuyasha, that was a brave move you made earlier saving her. I'm really proud of you son."

Those were the last words his father ever said to him.

* * *

_Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Sesshomaru screamed at him while hitting him with a pillow, oh Monday mornings. After a few more hits and shouts Sesshomaru left Inuyasha's room muttering.

As soon as Sesshomaru's yelling stopped, the hanyou came to. His eyes fluttered open confused at first where he was and why. He saw the red blankets and red décor and imminently realized that he was at his old home when he spelled the aroma of his mother's food in the air.

He got up and straightened out his pajamas before wandering into the hall and then to the kitchen to greet his mother with a kiss. She was making them French toast, Sesshomaru's favorite.

Things had been harder since their father died, although he left quite a hefty sum of money and power for them. Their father owned a massive corporation, and as heirs of that corporation, he had left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to operate it once they were eighteen. Money hadn't been an issue at all, for both of the boys were very smart. But growing up had been a challenge. They didn't have their father around for crucial events in their life, when they needed advice about girls; no one was there. When they wanted to go fishing; their father couldn't take them. Even simple things like when they had a bad day, their father wasn't there to comfort them. Izayoi was a wonderful mother, no doubt about that; but she couldn't be a mother and a father. They loved her so much, but something was always missing.

He remembered the last words his father said to him; 'She was really worried about you Inuyasha, that was a brave move you made earlier saving her. I'm really proud of you son.' Those words meant so much to him once his father had passed away, and he remembered them all of the time. Every time he felt bad about himself he heard his father in his head, 'I'm really proud of you son'. Fourteen years had passed since his father said those words.

Inuyasha had decided that once he was older, married with children, he would do everything in his power to be there for them as long as they needed him. He knew his father didn't want to leave them, his father would never want them to grow up without a father. He felt the same way for his future children.

"Yashie, so today I was thinking we could visit the art museum downtown and then have a picnic in the park." Izayoi said while handing her son breakfast. She had a huge grin on her face, she was so excited that her two sons had come home for the weekend to visit her. Once Sesshomaru came back to the kitchen she served him breakfast too and then sat down herself to eat. In between bites, she looked across the table to see her two sons; oh they had grown so much.

Sesshomaru was now twenty nine years old, he was head of the Taishou Empire and lived in a mansion across town. After attending college it was his duty to pick up the family corporation and he lead it just as well as his father. Although she knew she wasn't his real mother, she always felt like he was and he treated her like he was.

Inuyasha on the other hand was now twenty four, and living up the single life with his loft in the heart of Tokyo. She worried about him sometimes, but she knew that he was responsible enough to handle himself. He also worked at the Taishou Empire, but was a momma's boy at heart.

They had both grown up over the years, they were both now men and she had to realize that she was finally getting old. She would turn fifty in a month, and how she was dreading the days.

After breakfast, the boys washed the dishes for her while she got dressed and ready for the day. They then too, got ready at met her out by their cars. It was nine o'clock and they all agreed they would meet up around noon at the art museum since they all had errands to run. After two quick kisses on the cheek; she said goodbye to her boys, excited for the day ahead of them.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down into the train station around eleven o'clock that morning trying to board the eleven-fifteen train downtown so he could meet his mother and brother. It was October and the weather was getting a bit colder, so he wore a black jacket over his shirt and the casual jeans and sneakers. His ears tweaked on his head when he heard the loud trains come and go, giving him a headache. The station was crowded with people, no one ever drove downtown; the traffic was simply too bad.

He sniffed around, it smelled awful down here. He smelled urine along with cheap perfume from the prostitutes that worked down her overnight; disgusting. However, it also smelled like jasmine and ocean which was a nice break from the normal smell of the train station. As he took in the smell, he felt his heart start to beat faster and faster.

He couldn't control it, his heart was pacing so fast as he felt himself tighten up. He looked around in the bushel of people, there was a girl standing next to him waiting for the train. He turned to her to get a better look and saw that she was drop dead gorgeous, raven black hair and big brown eyes. She stood there humming a tune and minding her own business until she saw him staring at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. His heart felt as if it was squeezing up inside of him, and he felt the pain going into his shoulders. He felt himself break into a cold sweat before he became lightheaded.

He took one sweet look at her face before passing out; she was an angel.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi watched the man beside her in the train station as he grew pale and sick looking. She asked him if he was okay, but when he wouldn't respond something was wrong. A second later he fell into her arms and she sat down in the middle of the train station, crying out for help.

This man looked young and strong, what could possibly be wrong? "Help! Help!" She screamed around, feeling like no one was listening. "Call an ambulance!"

This man was not about to die in her arms; she was not going to let that happen.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! Not too many people have reviewed yet, and if no ones reading then I might not continue with this story. Also, Im still looking for a editing buddy! _


End file.
